tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 66 - The Spirit
The Spirit is a 2008 neo-noir action film directed by Frank Miller, starring Gabriel Macht, Samuel L. Jackson and Scarlett Johansson. It is a very, very, very, very, very, very, very loose adaptation of the Will Eisner pulp comic book. It is notable for its portrayal of all women as mindless deviants driven only by base sexual and/or destructive desires. And Sam Jackson dressing as a Nazi for reasons still unknown. Plot A zombie has to stop Jules Winnfield from turning himself into an immortal, while simultaneously eyeball-fucking every woman he crosses paths with. Notable Characters * Denny Colt/The Spirit * The Octopus * Silken Floss * Sand Saref * Ellen Dolan * Eustace Dolan * Morganstern * Lorelei The Episode * The fifth comic book adaptation covered on the show Grades James - Cesspool Damien - Ghost Highlights * The repeated Overwatch ''and College Humor Batman references * The 'Frank Miller needs to get laid' informal count * The workshop about why The Octopus didn't kill The Spirit * The response to Cole's feedback References * ''Samurai Cop 2 * Warriors of the Wasteland * Mega Shark VS Giant Octopus * No Country for Old Men * Elektra * Catwoman * Sin City * Chemical Brothers * Jack White * Die Antwoord * Faust: Love of the Damned * The Room * College Humor Batman * The Dark Knight * Spawn (film) * Assassin's Creed * Will Eisner * Zorro (pulp hero) * M. Night Shyamalan * Minnesota Timberwolves * Overwatch * Batman and Robin * Doonsburry * Torque * Batman (1960s) * Inspector Gadget * Dennis Rodman * Christopher Walken * Red Dead Redemption * Evil Dead * Hollywood Undead * Dead Rising * The Grateful Dead * Batman * The Joker * The Ultimate Warrior * George Foreman * Superman * Buster Keaton * LA Noire * Zardoz * Danny Phantom * Johnny Unitis * Robin Williams * Jumanji * The Rock * Doctor Who * Sugar Ray * Joe Frasier * Deadfall * Barbie * Prince * Star Trek * Vincent Price * Final Fantasy 10 * Denny * Little Tortilla Boy * Samurai Cop * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Sega Pico * Castle * Hulk Hogan * Nomi Malone * Ghostbusters * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * Alice in Wonderland * The Simpsons * ''Alone in the Dark'' * Deadpool * House of the Dead * Apocalypse (character) * Mortal Kombat 3 * Street Fighter * James Bond * Street Fighter Red Tape * Austin Powers * Judge Dredd * Call of Duty * Godzilla (1998) * Terry Crews * Mortal Kombat 9 * Double Team * Ghost Rider * Nicolas Cage * Transformers (series) * Reb Brown * Tommy Wiseau * D.B. Cooper * Leo Tolstoy * Fyodor Dostoyevsky * New Moon * Eclipse * Age of Extinction * The Last Knight * Prometheus * Silent Hill: Revelations 3D * Alien * Aliens * Alien: Isolation * Daredevil * The Dark Knight Returns * The Beginners Guide * Doom (2016) * Mass Effect (series) * Mass Effect: Andromeda * Stand Still Stay Silent * Homestuck * Desmond Reddick * Austin Walker * Jeff Gerstmann * Michael David Sims * The Last of Us (game) * Fight Club * Chuck Palahniuk * Star Wars * Pulp Fiction * Quentin Tarantino * Reservoir Dogs * Jackie Brown * Pam Grier * Joss Whedon * Nirvana * Game of Thrones * Metallica * CM Punk * Virgil * Kevin Nash * TNA * WWE * The Hardy's * ROH * Matt Hardy * Bray Wyatt * Trials of Cold Steel * The Room (game adaptation of the film) * Are You Hot: Searching For America's Hottest People * Mega Python vs Gateroide * Avengers Grimm * Once Upon A Time * Sharknado * Sharktopus * Eric Roberts * Amy Jo Johnson * Kurt Angle * Sand Sharks * Brooke Hogan * Pro Wrestlers vs Zombies * Sid Vicious * Roddey Piper * PAXAMANIA * Edgar Allen Poe * Sam Jones * Brad Bird * The Incredibles * Fantastic Four * Dick Tracy * Citizen Kane * Suits * After Earth * Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny * Orson Welles * ''Fun in Balloon Land'' * Total Extreme Wrestling * Kane (wrestler) Tiradesverse Tropes * Protagonist? - The Spirit * Ben Kingsley Paycheck - Sam Jackson and Scarlett Johansson * Uma Thurman Paycheck - Sam Jackson * Unnecessary voiceover - Constantly throughout the entire movie * Five-Second Microcosm - "Gonna get worse before it gets better, pretty boy!" * Loud whisperer - The Spirit * Notice My Directing!!! * This fucking scene - The Nazi scene * Box of kittens - The Octopus * "Need the Elephants" Moment *Sequel That Will Never Happen *Scott Evil Has a Point Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 65 - Mega Shark VS. Giant Octopus Next Episode: Episode 67 - Fun in Balloon Land Category:Episodes Category:Action films Category:Film noir Category:Comic book adaptations Category:2008 films